


A New World

by cbeelz92



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbeelz92/pseuds/cbeelz92
Summary: What happens now that the dinosaur are loose on the mainland? Not to mention Own and Claire now have a kid to take care of. And not just any kid, a clone kid
Relationships: Claire Dearing & Owen Grady & Maisie Lockwood, Claire Dearing/Owen Grady
Kudos: 36





	A New World

She couldn't believe what had happened to her life in the last 48 hours. She had gone from a 9 year old kid living in a gigantic house with her grandfather, her nanny, and some guy who turned out to be a jerk to now taking off with two complete strangers she had spent a night with running from a genetic hybrid dinosaur! Her grandfather was gone, that much was sure, and her future seemed uncertain. When all the craziness of the mansion had finally come to an end, she had clung to Owen, the only stable thing she could find.

He had essentially handed her off to Claire so that he and Franklin could find a car to get them away from the property before the authorities arrived. Claire had been hurt by the Indoraptor, or whatever they were calling that freak of nature, and needed to sit down. Maisie had sat next to her, her head falling to the older woman's shoulder, exhaustion finally taking her. 

Her eyes began to droop when she saw Owen and Franklin pull up in an old station wagon that she had seen in the garage a time or two. It had been her grandpa's at some point but she wasn't really sure when the last time was it had been driven. She watched as Owen got out from behind the drivers seat and made his way over to the pair. The girl who she had heard Claire call Zia came up from behind them with a bag she recognized as her book bag from her room. This made Maisie sit up, curious as to why the woman had been in her room in the first place.

"I grabbed the kid some clothes and a few things from her room. Figured she'd need something to change into later", Zia said when she approached Owen.

"Good thinking, thanks", he acknowledged and continued his way towards Maisie and Claire. He bent down in front of her and looked at her with soft blue eyes. "Hey kid, you wanna come with us?", he asked. She knew she really didn't have a choice, where else was she going to go. It was still nice that he was asking. Maisie simply nodded, not really having the energy for words. Owen gave her sweet smile, "How bout you go jump in the car with Franklin and Zia while I help Claire", he nodded over to the station wagon.

Maisie got to her feet and went to move before she looked back down at Claire, a look of concern on her face.

"I'll be ok Sweetie, you go ahead, we'll be right there", Claire said softly. Maisie watched for a minute as Owen helped her slowly rise to her feet before she made her way to the car. She slid into the middle seat as Franklin was in the front passenger and Zia was already occupying the back passenger seat. She watched as Owen helped Claire sit down herself, not doing a great job of hiding the pain she was feeling.

"Does it hurt?", Maisie asked, her first full sentence in what felt like hours.

"A bit", Claire sighed but gave her a small smile. "I'll be alright, just need to clean it up and get some rest."

Owen started the car down the long winding drive way. When they finally hit pavement, Maisie let out a sigh and a yawn. Her adrenaline was wearing off fast. She tried to lay her head back on the seat but couldn't find a comfortable position. She was startled when she felt an arm slip behind her. She looked up to see it was Claire.

"Go ahead and lay down, you need to sleep honey", Claire smiled at her.

"I'm ok, I'm not tired", Maisie tried to argue while fighting back another yawn.

"Liar liar pants on fire", Owen called out from the front seat, looking at her through the rear view mirror.

"It's going to be about an hour til we reach a hotel far enough from all this craziness ", Franklin said turning in his seat.

"Really, I'm ok guys", Maisie tried to argue, her eyes already slipping shut and her head falling against Claire.

"She'll be out in 3 minutes...I'll put money on it", she heard Zia snicker.

"Ten bucks she doesn't last two", was the last thing she heard before she slipped into sleep.


End file.
